


Just Fuckin' Awesome Frostie Destroyers

by MissCactus



Series: Trop géniales pour ne pas être partagées [Traductions] [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Canon Compliant, Crack, Humor, M/M, NONE AU, Sarcasm, TRADUCTION, Translation, Zombies, etablished relationship, genre vraiment bizarre, i guess, in the band, juste pas très sensible, louis passe un peu pour un connard, mais il est pas si horrible, so crack
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: « Putain. » Dit Louis dans sa barbe.« Et aussi ne quittez pas le bâtiment. » Louis ferma la sortie de secours. Son plan était foutu. « Louis ! » Harry se releva et croisa les bras. « Tu allais m'abandonner? »« Non. » Mentit Louis.« On est marié ! »« C'est chacun pour soi dans l'apocalypse, Harry ! »« Il y a des putains de zombies. » Gémit Niall. « Et maintenant mon ship est en train de couler. »





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Fuckin' Awesome Frostie Destroyers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812062) by [how_about_no](https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_about_no/pseuds/how_about_no). 



Louis était rayonnant. Superbement, massivement, incroyablement rayonnant. Il pouvait chanter No Control sur scène pour la première fois ce soir et il planait bien au-dessus de la _lune_. Ce sera dur de ne pas agresser sexuellement Harry avec ses yeux pendant toute la chanson mais Louis était fort, il pouvait le faire.

 

« Mais j'ai l'impression que ça pourrait être un peu plus déboutonné. » Il pouvait entendre Harry derrière la porte de leur loge.

 

« Harry, si tu le déboutonnes encore plus tu pourrais aussi ne pas le mettre. » Répondit Lou et Louis pouvait la _sentir_ rouler des yeux.

 

« Maintenant que tu le dis – »

 

« Non, Harry. » Soupira Lou.

 

« Mais mon papillon a besoin de respirer. » Insista Harry et Louis ne put se retenir de renifler.

 

« C'est un putain de _tatouage_ , Harry. »

 

« Quand même. »

 

« Tu mets ton T-shirt et tu boutonnes au moins quatre boutons. Fin de l'histoire. » Dit fermement Lou avant de sortir de la pièce. « Louis. » Dit-elle quand elle le remarqua. « Fais en sorte que ce garçon garde son T-shirt. »

 

« Je ne peux rien te promettre, bébé. » Il lui sourit et elle roula des yeux une nouvelle fois, avant de s'en aller marmonnant sur les stars leur 'stupide cheveux bouclés et putains de petits amis'. « Harry, chéri, je veux me balader un peu autour du stade et tu viens avec moi. » Il avança dans la pièce pour trouver Harry devant un miroir avec son haut presque déboutonné.

 

« Une seconde. » Il renvoya Louis avec un signe de la main.

 

« Non, maintenant. Harry, tu ne peux pas avoir ton T-shirt aussi ouvert, les filles vont se mouiller. »

 

« Bien. » Harry sourit et se tourna finalement face à Louis. « Exactement ce que je prévoyais. »

 

« Harry. » Louis utilisa sa voix je-ne-plaisante-pas.

 

« Bien. » Soupira Harry et boutonna un bouton. « C'est mieux ? »

 

« C'est mieux. » Acquiesça Louis. « On y va ? »

 

Ils marchèrent un moment avant de croiser Niall à mi-chemin quand il entra dans l'auditorium principal avec un bol de céréales.

 

« Des céréales ? Maintenant ? » Louis haussa un sourcil.

 

« Oui. » Niall enfonça une nouvelle cuillère dans sa bouche. « Des céréales. Maintenant. »

 

« Pourquoi pas. » Louis haussa les épaules. « Tu veux rejoindre notre groupe de promenade ? » Il fit un geste vague avec sa main qui était dans celle de Harry. »

 

« On se balade, hein ? » Sourit Niall. « Je serai heureux de vous accompagner. »

 

«  _Merdeputainaïe_. » Louis entendit des jurons sifflés derrière lui qui ressemblaient beaucoup à Liam. Ils se retournèrent tous pour le voir se tenir le tibia avec son téléphone dans l'autre main.

 

« Ça va ? » Demanda Harry, essayant clairement de retenir son rire. Louis n'essaya même pas.

 

« Pauvre imbécile. » Il avait du mal à respirer. « Tu envoyais un message en marchant ? Tu sais que tu ne peux pas faire plusieurs choses en même temps. »

 

« Ha, ha, rions de la douleur de Liam. » Dit Liam, sarcastique et le rire de Louis devint un sourire tendre. Son garçon avait bien appris.

 

« La douleur de Liam, Liam's pain ! » Hurla de joie Niall. « Vous comprenez ? Ça ressemble à Liam Payne. » Il rit pour lui-même et reprit une nouvelle cuillère. « Classique. »

 

« J'envoyais un message à Zayn, je l'ai perdu. » Liam se releva et regarda de nouveau son téléphone en fronçant les sourcils.

 

« C'est un humain plutôt grand, Liam. » Se moqua Louis. « Tu dois être doué pour avoir réussi à le perdre. »

 

« Il n'est pas si grand. » Sourit Harry. « Tu es juste très petit. »

 

« Et pourtant c'est la grande cuillère. » Rétorqua Niall.

 

« Ooohhhh, touché ! » Rit Louis et colla son poing à celui de l'irlandais qui repartit aussitôt à son bol.

 

« J'aime juste me sentir en sécurité. » Marmonna Harry.

 

« J'aime te faire te sentir en sécurité, chéri, ne t'inquiète pas. » Le rassura Louis en passant une main dans les boucles du plus grand. « Attends, Zayn ? Tu as perdu _Zayn_  ? »

 

« Ouais. » On aurait dit que ce devait être une information bien connue. « Zayn. »

 

« Pourquoi est-ce que Zayn est ici ? » Clairement, Harry avait compris lui aussi.

 

« Il a quitté le groupe, pas vrai ? » Niall semblait confus. « J'ai pas, genre, rêvé tout ça ? »

 

« Non. » Soupira Liam. « Il est venu pour le concert parce que Perrie lui tapait sur les nerfs. »

 

« Aw. » Roucoula Louis. « Il est venu voir le petit Leeyum pour qu'il le fasse se sentir mieux. Adorable. »

 

« Je ship. » Harry acquiesça et Niall recracha un peu de son lait.

 

« Ziam à vie ! » Acclama Niall.

 

« Niall. » Vacilla Harry comme s'il venait de se faire frapper. « Tu es censé être le capitaine de _notre_ ship. Arrête ça. »

 

« Pardon. » Niall donnait l'impression de s'être fait réellement gronder. « Mais je n'ai pas le droit à plus d'un ship ? »

 

« Bien sûr que si. » Louis haussa les épaules. « Mais c'est Larry Stylinson à vie et Ziam de temps en temps. »

 

« Je prends. » Niall lécha son bol.

 

« Juste parce qu'il a une fausse petite amie ne le rend pas gay. » Soupira Liam.

 

« Mais toi oui et tu l'es. » Louis plissa les yeux.

 

« Ça ne veut rien dire. » Pointa Liam.

 

« Louis aussi a eu une fausse petite amie pendant un moment. » Marmonna pensivement Harry.

 

« Tais-toi. » Grogna Liam.

 

« Un moment ? Quatre ans c'est plus qu'un moment. » Louis rejeta sa tête en arrière. « Mon dieu c'était tellement chiant. »

 

« N'oubliez pas Taylor ! » Sourit Niall, fier de lui. Qu'il soit béni.

 

« Ok les gars. » Zayn apparut derrière Liam. « De quoi on parle ? »

 

« Rien ! » Cria très vite Liam.

 

« Tout. » Contredit Louis et sourit doucement à Liam quand il le fusilla du regard.

 

« D'accord. » Zayn regarda entre les deux avant de secouer la tête. « Je peux avoir un peu d'amour alors ? » Il tendit les bras et Louis sentit son cœur fondre. Ce connard lui avait un peu manqué. Ils se rassemblèrent tous pour un câlin groupé.

 

« Faites gaffe au bol ! » Hurla Niall. » Faites gaffe au putain de bol, bande de cons ! »

 

Après qu'ils aient fin d'enlacer Zayn, Louis tira Harry et écarta ses bras dans un grand geste, le frappant presque au visage.

 

« Et un autre rejoint notre grand tour ! » Annonça-t-il.

 

« Grand tour ? » Zayn haussa les sourcils.

 

« On se balade juste aux alentours. » Lui chuchota Niall et Louis acquiesça avant de continuer son joyeux chemin autour de la pièce, balançant sa main et celle de Harry entre eux.

 

« Et ici nous voyons les chaises. » Harry regarda à leur gauche. « Magnifiquement faites à la main par des elfes. »

 

« Du genre, des elfes de Noël ou des elfes du Seigneur des Anneaux ? » Niall haussa un sourcil.

 

« Des elfes du Seigneur des Anneaux, bien évidemment. » Répondit facilement Harry et Louis savait qu'il avait encore sa 'tête de Harry'. Ils passèrent près d'une fenêtre et Louis entendit des cris perçants venant de l'extérieur.

 

« Jésus, elles nous aiment vraiment, hein ? » Il sourit et s'avança vers le son, tirant Harry avec lui. Niall avait dû suivre parce qu'il entendit un bruyant 'slurp' dans son oreille. Sans une seconde pensée, il frappa le bol et le regarda voler dans les airs et tomber par terre avec un smash.

 

« Mec. » Gémit Niall, regardant lugubrement le lait sur le sol.

 

« C'est de ta faute. » Dit vaguement Louis et regarda une nouvelle fois par la fenêtre. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait rien voir d'ici parce que l'entrée était de l'autre côté donc il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison à ce qu'il le fasse.

 

« Elles crient beaucoup plus fort que d'habitude. » Remarqua Liam, coincé entre la joie et la confusion.

 

« Elles ont presque l'air. » Zayn fit une pause, pensif. « Terrifiées ? »

 

« Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elles seraient terrifiées ? » Harry les regarda tous. « Vous pensez qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose ? »

 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait y av- ? » Commença Louis mais il fut interrompu par un hurlement sanglant venant de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Ils se tournèrent tous pour voir une fille courant sur le dallage en direction du bâtiment, criant et regardant par-dessus son épaule en avançant.

 

« C'est probablement une fan folle, les gars, y a pas de quoi- » Essaya de rassurer Niall mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'une foule de fans couvertes de sang et gémissantes se précipitèrent sur la fille.

 

« Oh mon – » Haleta Zayn et mit une main sur sa bouche lorsque le groupe rattrapa la fille et elle disparut entre elles, hurlant et frappant.

 

«  _Putain_. » Hoqueta Louis. Tellement pour le meilleur concert de sa vie.

 

« Bon, je suppose qu'on c'est ce qu'il y a maintenant. » Acquiesça Niall.

 

« Niall, une fille vient juste de _mourir_. » Liam le regarda comme s'il avait une deuxième tête.

 

« Ouais, elle est morte pas vrai. » Soupira Niall. « Je vais me balancer dans un coin et pleurer. » Il marcha vers un coin et tomba au sol, frappant répétitivement sa tête contre le mur. Louis voulait le suivre.

 

« C'était des putains de _zombies_. » Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait de dire.

 

« Ne le dis pas, ça le rend encore plus vrai. » Harry mit une main sur sa bouche. »

 

« Non, Harold. » Louis enleva sa main. « Ce qui le rend vrai c'est qu'il y a une foule de putain de _zombies_ dehors qui bouffent une fille ! » Ok, il paniquait, il devait se calmer.

 

« Tu paniques Louis. Tu dois te calmer. »

 

« Bien sûr que non ! » Bien sur que si. « J'ai besoin qu'il n'y ait pas de zombie ! »

 

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a des zombies ?! » Cria Zayn à Liam, comme s'il avait toutes les réponses.

 

« Comment est-ce que je suis censé avoir toutes les réponses ?! » Cria Liam en retour et wow, Louis était peut-être télépathe.

 

« Tu es Liam ! Tu es intelligent ! » Zayn avait l'air de paniquer aussi.

 

« Si quelque devrait s'y connaître en zombie ce serait Niall. » Liam montra l'endroit où le garçon était toujours en train de frapper sa tête contre le mur.

 

« On devrait l'arrêter. » Dit Harry, inquiet.

 

« Probablement. » Louis haussa les épaules. Harry et lui eurent une guerre de regards, comme Louis aimait les appeler, pour savoir qui devrait aller voir Niall pour le rassurer. Louis gagna avec un sourcil levé et Harry soupira et traîna des pieds jusqu'au blond. Il se mit à côté de lui et plaça une main entre ses omoplates. Louis se tourna vers Liam et Zayn.

 

« Bon, les gars. L'apocalypse zombie est arrivée. » Il se frotta les mains avec un sourire malicieux. « Je vote pour qu'on utilise Niall comme appât pour qu'on puisse s'échapper. »

 

« Quoi ?! Non ! »

 

« Je plaisantais ! » Pas du tout. « Mince. »

 

« Les gars ! » Cria Harry. « Niall dit qu'on devrait trouver un endroit sûr au cas où ils arriveraient à rentrer. Et. » Il pencha une nouvelle fois sa tête pendant que Niall marmonnait. « On doit trouver toute la nourriture en conserve du bâtiment et la mettre dans la pièce. »

 

« Putain. » Dit Louis dans sa barbe.

 

« Et aussi ne quittez pas le bâtiment. » Louis ferma la sortie de secours. Son plan était foutu. « Louis ! » Harry se releva et croisa les bras. « Tu allais m'abandonner? »

 

« Non. » Mentit Louis.

 

« On est marié ! »

 

« C'est chacun pour soi en dans l'apocalypse, Harry !

 

« Il y a des putains de zombies. » Gémit Niall. « Et maintenant mon ship est en train de couler. »

 

« On va tous mourir. » Zayn regarda le plafond et semblait sur le point de pleurer.

 

« Ne pleure pas, Malik ! On ne va pas mourir ! » Louis essaya de paraître sûr de lui. « Parce que si on travaille en _équipe_ – »

 

« Tu était sur le point de tous nous laisser pour morts. » Exposa Liam.

 

« Si on travaille en _équipe_. » Dit Louis plus fort. « On pourra s'en sortir. Niall ! » Le garçon en question releva faiblement la tête. « Toi, Zayn et Liam allez chercher l'endroit sûr. Harry ! » Harry bougea à peine la tête, toujours énervé. « On va chercher la nourriture en conserve. » Harry ne semblait pas satisfait. « Et je vais te prouver que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. »

 

« Tu ferais mieux. » Harry se pinça les lèvres. Louis allait devoir se mettre à genoux.

 

« Donc. » Commença-t-il pendant qu'ils marchaient vers la cuisine. « J'aimerai commencer en disant que je t'aime. »

 

« Bon début. » Harry regardait droit devant lui, marchant avec Louis et c'était le seul signe qui montrait qu'il était prêt à le pardonner.

 

« Bien, et je ne te laisserai jamais. J'avais juste... Peur ? »

 

« Tu n'as pas l'air sûr de toi. » Harry le regarda incrédule.

 

« Vraiment ? » Louis n'avait pas pu empêcher le retournement dans sa voix.

 

« Bordel, Lou. » Harry marcha plus vite et les petites jambes de Louis avaient du mal à suivre le rythme.

 

« Je paniquais ! Je pensait que ce serait mieux si je partais avant que je ne puisse te regarder mourir ou que tu me regardes mourir. » Wow, c'était bien. Check mental.

 

« On est dedans ensemble, on était d'accord. » Harry s'arrêta et fit face à Louis.

 

« On avait déjà parlé d'une potentielle apocalypse zombie ? » Louis pensait qu'il se serait souvenu de cette discussion.

 

« Non. » Harry secoua sa tête. « On était d'accord sur le fait qu'on était dans ce truc ensemble. Pour la _vie_ , Louis. Ce qui inclut les apocalypses zombie potentielles imminentes. » Maintenant Louis avait l'impression d'être un véritable salaud.

 

« Je t'aime tellement. » Il tira Harry à lui pour l'embrasser.

 

« Je t'aime aussi. » Lui dit Harry quand ils se séparèrent.

 

« Maintenant allons chercher de la nourriture en conserve avant que les fans folles, et je veux dire littéralement folles, entrent à l'intérieur. »

 

Ils trouvèrent des conserves de haricots, de thon, de tomates hachées et de haricots rouges. Ce n'était pas d'une très grande diversité mais ça suffirait. Louis avait peut-être aussi coincé Harry contre un comptoir pour lui faire une fellation d'excuse mais ce que les garçons ne savaient pas ne leur ferait pas de mal.

 

Son téléphone vibra avec deux messages sur le chemin vers la pièce principale.

 

_**Nialler** _

 

_Endroit sûr sous la scène. Assis sur la scène pour l'instant. Venez vite. Terminé._

 

_Xx_

 

_**Louis** _

 

_Tu dis terminé avec un talkie walkie pas par message_

 

_Et depuis quand tu envoies des baisers ?_

 

_**Nialler** _

 

_DEPUIS QUE Y A UNE APOCALYPSE ZOMBIE ET QUE TU POURRAIS MOURIR_

 

_Xx_

 

Louis rangea son téléphone et prit le chemin de la scène où il pouvait voir Niall faire les cents pas, Zayn était étalé sur le sol et Liam était sur son téléphone.

 

« Tu es sur ton téléphone maintenant ? Vraiment? » Harry pencha sa tête.

 

« Mise a jour du statut Facebook : omg peux pas croire qu'on est en pleine apocalypse zombie. #scaredformylife. » Louis sourit et leva sa main pour qu'on lui tape. Harry l'ignora mais Niall courut depuis l'autre côté de la scène pour frapper sa main dans celle de Louis.

 

« En fait je regarde les infos. Ça se passe partout. » Liam les regarda avec des yeux écarquillés.

 

« Aw, putain. » Grogna Zayn.

 

« J'envoie aussi un message à ma mère pour voir si elle va bien. » Ajouta Liam, rebaissant ses yeux sur le petit écran.

 

« Oh ouais, les mères sont une chose qui existe. » Louis sortit son téléphone de sa poche arrière.

 

_**Louis** _

 

_je vérifie si tu n'as pas été mangée par des zombies._

 

_**Utérus à Louer** _

 

_Les enfants et moi sommes dans le sous-sol et la police patrouille. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter !_

 

_Vous allez bien ?_

 

_**Louis** _

 

_On se la coule douce avec les gars dans le stade. On a des conserves et un endroit sûr au cas où le troupeau entrerait. Je vous aime !_

 

_**Utérus à Louer** _

 

_Je t'aime aussi, Loubear. Faites attention à vous_

 

_**Louis** _

 

_Xx_

 

« Ma mère va bien. » Annonça Louis au même moment qu'un grand coup sur la porte se fit entendre.

 

« Ça doit être la porte. » Dit Zayn, toujours en fixant le plafond.

 

« Quelqu'un veut aller ouvrir ? » Rit Niall mais ses yeux avaient l'air fou.

 

« Je suis presque sûr qu'ils ne pourront pas rentrer. » Dit Louis avec, il l'espérait, confiance. « Les portes coupe-feu sont faites pour être ouvertes d'une seule façon. »

 

Au même moment une des portes s'ouvrit à la volée et des longs gémissements remplirent la pièce.

 

« Bon, merde. » Se lamenta Zayn avant de se remettre sur pieds et se mit en face de la provenance des sons.

 

« Liam, si tu dis 'tous en cœur' maintenant je te jure. » Louis recula jusqu'à la trappe qu'il savait au milieu de la scène grâce aux répétitions.

 

« Peut-être que ça nous détendrait ? » Offrit Liam, inutilement.

 

« Je te frapperai personnellement. » Dit Niall complètement sérieux en reculant lui aussi vers la trappe. Environ vingt zombies avait réussi à entrer dans le bâtiment, la plupart avançaient maladroitement vers la scène pendant que les autres regardaient autour comme s'ils n'avaient pas vu les garçons.

 

« A quel point vous pensez que la pièce est sûre , ? » Demanda Louis, s'attendant à une réponse de la part des trois qui l'avaient trouvée.

 

« Assez sûre je pense. » Niall haussa légèrement les épaules.

 

« Mon dieu j'ai besoin qu'on me prenne dans les bras maintenant. » Soupira Harry.

 

« Moi aussi. » Ajouta Liam.

 

« Prêts à courir ? » Zayn avait sa main sur la chaîne pour ouvrir la porte.

 

« Fuyons la ville et suivons le soleil. »

 

« C'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE CITER DES CHANSONS, HARRY. » Hurla Louis par-dessus les grognements.

 

« JE SUIS DESOLÉ MAIS JE RESSENS BEAUCOUP DE PRESSION. C'EST UNE SITURATION TRES STRESSANTE. »

 

« TU PERDS TON TEMPS. IL Y A DES PUTAINS DE ZOMBIES. »

 

« TU ES VRAIMENT MÉCHANT AVEC MOI. »

 

« TA GUEULE ET RENTRE DANS LA PIECE. »

 

« SEULEMENT SI TU LE DEMANDES GENTIMENT. »

 

« TA GUEULE ET RENTRE DANS LA PIECE, _S'IL TE PLAIT_. » Louis réalisa alors que les autres garçons étaient déjà partis et qu'il n'y avait plus que lui et Harry sur la scène avec des zombies approchant lentement.

 

« Les dames d'abord ? » Proposa Harry.

 

« Tu es un connard. » Louis sauta dans la pièce sous la scène et entendit Harry entrer derrière lui avant de fermer la trappe avec un clic.

 

« Attendez, les gars ? » Niall regarda la petite pièce.

 

« Quoi ? » Liam prit le sac de boîtes de conserves des mains de Louis et le posa sur une vieille table poussiéreuse.

 

« Il y avait d'autres personnes dans le bâtiment. Du genre les membres du staff et tout. » Oh merde, _c'est vrai_. « On ne devrait pas essayer de les trouver ? »

 

« Ils peuvent se débrouiller seuls. » Zayn alluma une cigarette, Louis ne l'avait pas vu la sortir mais il prit une grande bouffée d'air.

 

« Ils s'en sortiront mieux que nous. » Harry s'assit contre un des murs jaunes. « Je sais que je serai un handicap, et Louis encore plus. »

 

«  _Hé_ , j'ai un super instinct de survie. »

 

« Tu as presque foncé dans un troupeau de zombies. » Niall lui envoya un regard.

 

« Vous savez quoi, je m'en fous. » Louis se retourna pour s'en aller mais il trouva qu'il n'y avait nulle part où partir. Il décida que le coin était suffisant.

 

« Louis. » Harry avait l'air d'être complètement lassé mais Louis s'en fichait.

 

« Quoi. »

 

« Tu sais que tu as l'air d'un gamin ? »

 

« Je ne suis pas un gamin. » Siffla Louis.

 

« Tu es debout dans un coin avec les bras croisés parce que tu es vexé. » Il pouvait presque entendre Niall rouler des yeux.

 

« Ça ne fait pas de moi un gamin. » Louis plissa les yeux en fixant la toile d'araignée reliant les deux murs. S'il y avait une araignée, il sortirait _sans hésiter_.

 

« Bien sûr que si. » Ajouta Zayn et franchement, qui lui avait demandé ?

 

« Tu as quitté le groupe, Zaynie. Tu as perdu tout droit de dire si mon attitude fait de moi un gamin ou non. »

 

« Cette phrase en elle-même est assez gamine. » Bordel, _Liam_. Louis se tournerait bien juste pour montrer qu'il n'était pas un gamin, mais il était face au coin depuis bien trop longtemps pour abandonner. Il _aurait_ des excuses.

 

« Bon, c'est quoi le plan ? » Demanda Harry et Louis soupira. Il devrait probablement trouver quelque chose d'intéressant sur ce mur parce qu'il avait le sentiment qu'il allait le fixer pour encore un moment.

 

« On attend que ça passe ? » Suggéra Liam.

 

« Ce n'est pas un orage, Liam. » Renifla Niall. « Ça ne va pas passer après quelques heures. »

 

« On est là pour un moment. » Conclut Zayn, soufflant probablement la fumée de sa cigarette, parce que Zayn était dramatique comme ça.

 

« Brillant. » Soupira Louis. « Je me retourne maintenant parce que c'est une conversation sérieuse et je suis une personne très sérieuse. » Il n'apprécia pas les regards sceptiques qu'il vit en faisant face au reste du groupe.

 

« Bien sûr. » Liam lui envoya un regard voulant tout dire, avant de regarder Zayn. « Ce qui veut dire qu'on devra trouver un endroit plus sûr qu'un cagibi sous une scène à Bruxelles. »

 

« Je n'aime pas ce plan. » Remarqua Louis.

 

« Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes, Louis ? » Demanda Zayn et tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

 

« On arrête l'apocalypse zombie. » Ils commencèrent tout à rire et Louis fronça les sourcils. « On s'en débarrasse tous ensemble. »

 

« Comment tu penses faire ça ? » Harry le regarda curieusement et sans le juger, ce qui était une des raisons pour laquelle Louis l'aimait.

 

« On trouve la source et on part de là. » Louis pensait que c'était brillant. Il était de plus en plus excité en même temps que le plan se formait dans sa tête.

 

« La source ? Et s'il n'y a _pas_ de source ? C'est peut-être une maladie vraiment horrible. » Raisonna Zayn. Louis détestait raisonner.

 

« En plus, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? On est un groupe, notre seul talent c'est le chant. On ne peut même pas danser. » Rit Niall.

 

« Parle pour toi. » Envoya Liam, fier de lui.

 

« Tais-toi, Liam. » Répondirent Louis et Niall en même temps, se tapant dans la main.

 

« Liam _peut_ danser. » Zayn rougit légèrement. « Peu importe, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, chanter jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent ? » Se moqua-t-il.

 

« Est-ce qu'un d'entre nous sait tirer ? » Louis se mordit les lèvres.

 

« Même si on pouvait, _personne_ n'a de pistolet, Louis. » Dit Harry, pauvre Harry innocent.

 

« C'est là que tu te trompes. »

 

« Tu as des fusils. » Dit Liam, inexpressif.

 

« C'est mal ? » Louis recula légèrement.

 

« Oui ! » Cria Zayn. « Et c'est aussi illégal. » Il baissa la voix pour chuchoter.

 

« Pourquoi tu chuchotes ? Il n'y a personne d'autre ici. » Louis fit un geste en direction du reste de la pièce.

 

« Je ne sais pas, j'avais l'impression que c'était nécessaire. » Zayn pencha sa tête.

 

« Donc tu as des fusils. Où ? » Harry se leva et s'approcha de lui.

 

« Dans notre chambre d'hôtel. »

 

« Comment on est censé aller là-bas ? » Liam passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. « Les zombies sont partout. En fait, » il hésita un peu. « On peut les appeler autrement ? Les appeler ''zombies'' rend tout ça vraiment irréel, et je sens que je panique un peu. »

 

« Dans tous les cas ce sera irréel. » Zayn haussa un sourcil. « Mais je suppose qu'on peut les appeler autrement. »

 

« Des frosties ? » Suggéra Niall.

 

« Pourquoi des frosties ? »

 

« C'est les céréales que je mangeais tout à l'heure. » Niall haussa les épaules. « On peut les appeler comme ça en mémoire du bol que Louis a assassiné. »

 

« Ne fais pas de blague sur des céréales killer. » Prévint Louis en entendant Harry inspirer.

 

« Merde. »

 

« Je crois que j'ai une idée. » Annonça Niall et Louis, attrapant la main de Harry dans la sienne, espérait vraiment que c'était une bonne idée.

 

 

C'était une terrible, _terrible_ idée. Ils allaient tous mourir et il allait y avoir tellement de sang. Louis ne voulait pas mourir, il aimait bien sa vie en fait. Il pouvait écrire des chansons, puis les chanter, et il pouvait le faire avec l'amour de sa vie. C'était en fait assez parfait de son point de vue.

 

Maintenant tout allait se finir à cause de l'idée _ridicule_ de Niall.

 

« Je veux juste vous dire que je vous aime les gars. » Dit Louis au même moment où ils se rassemblaient autour de l'échelle menant à la trappe.

 

« Je t'aime aussi. » Répondit Niall et Louis ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder.

 

« Sauf toi, Niall. Tu vas être la cause de ma mort. »

 

« Moi, pour une fois, je pense que c'est un très bon plan. » Rassura Harry parce que bien évidemment.

 

« Je suis du côté de Louis. » Zayn avait l'air terrifié. Louis ne pensait pas qu'il était dans un meilleur état.

 

« Je ne suis du côté de personne parce que quelqu'un devra vous faire arrêter de vous battre. » Liam regarda entre eux.

 

« On ne va pas se battre. » Insista Louis.

 

« Une fois vous vous êtes battus pour des Oréos. » Liam haussa les sourcils.

 

« Il a raison. » Dit Zayn. « Je prend Harry pour que tu n'aies pas à blesser ton mari. »

 

« Non, je prends Harry parce qu'il ne se battra pas contre moi. » Louis sourit. « Il se rendra juste. »

 

« Pas après ce commentaire. » Harry se redressa, comme si c'était un défi.

 

« Ah oui, grand garçon ? » Louis essaya de se grandir mais échoua certainement. « Tu es sûr que tu veux t'aventurer par là ? »

 

« Je connais tes points faibles, souviens-toi. » Dit Harry avec un rictus.

 

« J'ai changé d'avis, tu prends Harry. » Louis se recroquevilla légèrement et Harry cria de joie.

 

« Les gars. » Niall les ramena sur Terre. « On est un peu dans une situation sérieuse ? »

 

« Bordel. » Soupira Zayn. « Je ne pensais pas voir le jour où Niall serait celui qui nous demanderait d'être sérieux. »

 

« Le meilleur rebondissement du siècle. » Approuva Louis.

 

« Je suppose qu'on sait pourquoi tu as quitté le groupe, Zayn. » Harry regardait Niall mi-surpris, mi-effrayé. « Pour que tu ne puisses jamais voir Niall dans cet état. »

 

« Ferme ta gueule et monte l'échelle, Harry. » Niall le foudroya du regard.

 

« Hé. » Pointa Louis. « Personne ne parle comme ça à mon mari. » Il se tourna face à Harry. » Maintenant ferme ta gueule et monte l'échelle, connard. »

 

« Je t'aime aussi. » Harry lui sourit avant de monter.

 

 

« Bon. » Dit Louis pendant qu'ils s'asseyaient dans la voiture, regardant le bras tendu de Zayn. « Ça s'est bien passé. »

 

« J'ai une putain de morsure, Louis ! » Hurla Zayn, secouant son bras pour appuyer son constat.

 

« Oui. » Accorda Louis. « Mais on ne sait pas combien de temps tu vas prendre pour te transformer. Ça pourrait prendre des années. »

 

« Ou des minutes. » Ajouta Niall. « Désolé. » Il baissa ses yeux sur le bras de Zayn lorsqu'il lui envoya un regard noir.

 

« On fait quoi ? » Harry semblait un peu pâle.

 

« Est-ce qu'on a des chaînes ? » Liam se mordillait le pouce et fixait la morsure de Zayn comme si elle allait le _mordre_.

 

« Pas possible. » Zayn serra son bras contre lui et se colla dans le coin du siège. Ce qui ne l'éloigna pas beaucoup étant donné que Liam était assis à côté de lui, au milieu.

 

« On ferait mieux de partir. » Louis se retourna dans le siège conducteur et tourna les clés pour allumer le moteur.

 

« Et s'il se transforme dans la voiture ?! » Cria Niall en s'agrippant à sa boîte de conserve et à sa cuillère.

 

« Niall. » Harry le regarda. « Tu as pris une boîte de conserve pendant qu'on fuyait ? »

 

« Je n'avais pas mentionné cette partie du plan ? » Rit Niall.

 

« Je ne vais _pas_ me transformer dans la voiture ! » Insista Zayn. Louis démarra et sortit du parking en espérant qu'aucun zombie ne suivrait. Même s'il n'était pas opposé à rouler sur quelques-uns de ces bâtards. Il se sentait peut-être un peu mal parce qu'ils étaient d'anciens fans, mais ils étaient des zombies maintenant. Pas de pitié pour les zombies.

 

« Louis. » Harry mit une main sur son bras.

 

« Tu réalises que tu viens de dire tout ça à haute voix ? » Liam le regarda dans le rétroviseur et Louis pouvait voir Zayn à côté de lui, les yeux écarquillés.

 

« Euh. » Commença Louis. « Je ne vais pas te tuer, Zayn. »

 

« Moi si. » Niall avala une autre bouchée.

 

« Merci Louis. » Zayn lui sourit. « Et va te faire foutre, Niall. »

 

« Tu aimerais. » Niall lui envoya un clin d’œil.

 

Louis essaya de ne plus dire ses pensées à voix haute avant d'arriver à l'hôtel. Ce ne fut pas un exploit mais il pensa s'en être assez sorti. Cela ne rendit pas le trajet plus agréable étant donné qu'à la moitié Zayn commença à pleurer, Niall se balançait d'avant en arrière, Liam marmonnait dans sa barbe et Harry chantait dans la sienne. Louis remercia tous les Dieux quand il se gara devant l'hôtel.

 

Il retira immédiatement ces remerciement lorsqu'il vit la horde de zombies bloquant la porte.

 

« C'est quoi la suite de ton plan ? » Harry regarda Niall.

 

« Honnêtement, je pensais qu'on allait tous mourir à la phase deux. » Ils se tournèrent tous pour le fixer.

 

« J'adore la positivité. » Grogna Zayn.

 

« Est-ce qu'on a quelque chose qu'on peut utiliser en tant qu'arme ? » Demanda Liam. Louis regarda dans les vide-poches. Harry fouilla dans la boîte à gants mais ne ressortit rien. Au moment où Louis se baissa pour regarder s'il n'y avait rien par terre, il appuya accidentellement sur l'accélérateur, faisant avancer soudainement la voiture.

 

« Pardon ! » Attendez. « Une minute. »

 

« Quoi ? » Harry le regarda curieusement.

 

« Les gars, attachez-vous. » Prévint Louis avant d'écraser l'accélérateur et de foncer vers les zombies.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! » Hurla Zayn.

 

« Je sais pas trop ! » Cria Louis en retour.

 

« ON VA TOUS CREVER ! »

 

« TA GUEULE NIALL ! »

 

Ils crièrent tous lorsqu'ils rentrèrent en contact avec le premier zombie, les sentant rouler sur la voiture et les secousses de ceux passant sur les roues.

 

« C'EST ASSEZ GÉNIAL ! » Cria Harry par-dessus les gémissements et les bruits de craquements. Ils les entendaient aussi se faire écraser, mais Louis choisit d'ignorer ce bruit.

 

« JE ME SENS VRAIMENT PUISSANT ! » Cria Louis.

 

« ON EST BIENTÔT AUX PORTES ? »

 

« COMBIEN DE PUTAINS DE FROSTIES IL Y A ?! »

 

« JE CROIS QUE JE VAIS VOMIR. »

 

« NIALL A _VOMIS_! »

 

« JE VAIS BIEN ! »

 

« JE CROIS QUE C'EST LES PORTES. »

 

« C'EST LES PORTES ? »

 

Ils défoncèrent les portes.

 

« C'ÉTAIT BIEN LES PORTES. »

 

« POURQUOI TU CONTINUES DE CONDUIRE ? »

 

« J'AI TROP D'ADRÉDALINE POUR M'ARRÊTER, HARRY. »

 

Les escaliers l'arrêtèrent. Il les monta un peu en conduisant puis leva son pied de la pédale et ils repartirent en arrière.

 

« Louis. » Liam fut le premier à briser le silence. « Tu avais fermé les yeux ? »

 

« Peut-être. » Répondit Louis puis pointa immédiatement Harry du doigt. « N'ose même pas citer la chanson. »

 

« Tu gâches toujours tout. » Grogna Harry.

 

Sortir de la voiture signifiait que Louis put voir les dégâts qu'il avait faits. Apparemment, défoncer les portes avec une voiture n'était probablement pas la meilleure des idées. Les zombies restants déambulèrent dans le hall et avaient définitivement remarqué le groupe qui sortait de la voiture. Une voiture qui venait de tuer la plupart d'entre eux.

 

« Je propose une course jusqu'à notre chambre. » Harry commença à monter les escaliers en marche arrière.

 

« Ne marche pas en arrière, chéri. Tu vas tom- » Essaya de prévenir Louis, mais Harry trébucha et s'écrasa sur le sol avant qu'il ne puisse finir.

 

« Mes fesses. » Gémit-il. Le bruit fit se retourner tous les zombies vers eux et les rendit apparemment plus enthousiastes parce qu'ils commencèrent à marcher plus rapidement que toutes les autres putains de vermines qu'ils avaient croisé.

 

« HARRY LEVE-TOI IL FAUT QU'ON COURT ! » Louis attrapa le bras du garçon et le tira sur ses pieds avant de sprinter en montant les escaliers, ne se préoccupant pas de savoir si le reste suivait. Harry et lui coururent jusqu'à leur chambre et ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois à l'intérieur. Les autres garçons trébuchèrent dedans peu après et Niall claqua la porte derrière eux.

 

« Et c'est à ce moment que je suis vraiment heureux de nos entraînements. » Liam s'asseyasur le lit.

 

« Presque sûr que je les ai tous ratés ce mois dernier. » Dit Niall en mâchant.

 

« Comment tu peux encore avoir de la bouffe ? » Louis admirait son talent.

 

« La détermination. » Niall s'assit à côté de Liam.

 

« Je suis tellement heureux pour toi, Niall. » Zayn acquiesça. « Mais s'il vous plaît, peut-on parler du fait que J'AI UNE PUTAIN DE MORSURE SUR MON BRAS D'UN PUTAIN DE CONNARD DE ZOMBIE ! » Liam grinça des dents. « JE VEUX DIRE FROSTIE. »

 

« Regardons juste le bon côté des choses- »

 

« Quel bon côté ?! Je vais me transformer en zom-frostie ! »

 

« Question. » Liam leva vraiment sa main. Quel bouffon. « Est-ce que tu te sens tenté par notre chaire ? »

 

« Je pense que ça dépend de quelle chaire, Liam. » Louis lui envoya un rictus.

 

« Je ne pense pas. » Songea Zayn.

 

« Je propose qu'on lui tire une balle quand même. » Niall était beaucoup plus brutal que ce que Louis pensait qu'il serait dans une situation apocalyptique. Pour être honnête, Louis ne passait pas beaucoup de temps à penser au comportement de ses amis pendant l'apocalypse. Niall l'avait probablement fait.

 

« Niall, si tu devais deviner comment on agirait tous pendant une apocalypse de zombies, qu'est-ce que tu dirais ? » Il reçut beaucoup de haussements de sourcils et de plissement d'yeux en réponse. Peut-être n'était-ce pas le moment pour cette question.

 

« Toi et Zayn vous seriez morts. Harry non parce que tu serais mort en le protégeant et Liam non plus parce qu'il est baraqué et tout. »

 

« Hé. » Protesta Zayn. « Je suis baraqué et tout. »

 

« Non, pas du tout. » Niall le regarda de haut en bas.

 

« Tu vas définitivement perdre ta masse musculaire quand tu seras transformé en zombie. » Nota Louis et réalisa que ce n'était peut-être pas très apprécié.

 

« Frostie. » Corrigea Harry.

 

« Oh, putain. » Zayn laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains.

 

« Il se serait certainement transformé depuis le temps. » Liam posa une main rassurante sur le dos de Zayn, s'étant aussi assit sur le lit. « Ou il aurait au moins ressenti un petit changement. »

 

« Je ne me sens pas différent. » Marmonna Zayn dans ses mains. « Juste triste. »

 

Louis se déplaça pour prendre ses fusils de sous le lit. Il refusait d'être embarrassé du fait qu'il les avait.

 

« Hé. » Harry prit la parole dans le silence. « Peut-être que les morsures ne transforment pas les gens dans la vraie vie. »

 

« Quoi ? » Zayn leva sa tête.

 

« Du genre, et si tu ne te transformais pas ? Je veux dire, on ne peut pas vraiment utiliser les films, bande-dessinés et jeux vidéos comme guide de zom- pardon, frosties. »

 

« Tu veux dire que je vais peut-être bien ? » Zayn avait l'air tellement optimiste. Louis détestait l'espoir.

 

« Probablement pas, mais ça vaut la peine d'y penser. » Louis haussa les épaules et jeta son fusil sur la partie inoccupée du lit.

 

« Tu es vraiment un connard. » Niall lui jeta un regard noir.

 

« Dit celui qui s'est porté volontaire pour me tirer une balle il y a vingt secondes. » Zayn donna un coup sur la tête de Niall.

 

« Prétendons juste que Zayn ne va pas se transformer, d'accord ? » Les calma Liam. « Je pense qu'on devrait utiliser notre temps à penser à comment survivre. »

 

« Cet hôtel est assez beau et sûr. » Harry regarda la pièce.

 

« J'ai littéralement défoncé les portes. » Grimaça Louis. « Ça fait passer la sécurité de cinq étoiles à au moins trois. »

 

« Je dirai deux, étant donné que je peux entendre des frosties déambuler de l'autre côté de la porte. » Leur dit Naill et il s'arrêtèrent tous pour écouter un moment. Il y avait effectivement des gémissements étouffés dans le couloir. Bon, merde.

 

« Je propose qu'on continue avec _mon_ plan. » Louis reçut des expressions confuses comme réponse.

 

« Ton plan ? » Liam haussa les sourcils.

 

« Mon _plan_ , Liam. » Louis se sentit commencer à sourire. « Arrêter cette foutue apocalypse ensemble ! »

 

« Comment ? » Zayn se leva et se dirigea en direction de la salle de bain. « Je vais nettoyer ma blessure. » Clarifia-t-il quand les autres les regardèrent curieusement.

 

« Je vais t'aider. » Liam se leva immédiatement pour l'aider. « On ne veut pas que ça s'infecte ! » Se défendit-il en voyant le regard de Louis.

 

« Je pensais capturer un de ces connards de frostie et faire des expériences dessus. » Louis se frotta les mains.

 

« Des expériences. » Répéta Harry, stoïquement. « Quel genre d'expériences ? »

 

« Je ne sais pas... Lui donner des petits coups et voir comment il réagit ? Peut-être mettre des trucs dessus et voir si quelque chose se passe. »

 

« C'est une terrible idée, Lou. » Cria Zayn de la salle de bain. « Liam, je peux le faire moi-même, tu sais. »

 

« Je sais. » Répondit Liam, Louis et Harry s'échangeant un regard disant 'oh mon dieu ces deux ont besoin de baiser _maintenant_ '.

 

« Entouré par des couples. » Marmonna Niall.

 

« Donc, t'en penses quoi ? » Louis regarda Harry, l'encourageant à dire oui.

 

« Je ferai ce que tu penses être le mieux, Lou, mais comment on est censés attraper un zomb- pardon- frostie ? » Harry passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux bouclés ridicules (et par ridicules, il voulait dire ridiculement magnifiques).

 

« On en a peut-être déjà un. » Niall fit un signe de tête vers la porte de la salle de bain.

 

« ABSOLUMENT PAS ! » Cria Liam de la pièce.

 

« Merde. » Soupira Louis. « Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile d'en attraper un autre. Ils ne sont pas vraiment rapides. »

 

 

« POURQUOI EST-CE QU'ILS SONT AUSSI RAPIDES ?! » Hurla Louis à Harry, courant après un zombie.

 

« J'EN SAIS RIEN, CHÉRI. ESSAIE D'ALLER PLUS VITE. » Lui répondit Harry, assis bien en sécurité sur un placard. Franchement, c'était la chose la plus étrange que Louis avait faite. Il était évident que le zombie allait se retourner pour le bouffer, mais non, il s'enfuyait. Ce zombie avait un instinct de survie qui rimait avec autre chose que 'manger cerveaux'. En fait, c'était vraiment impoli.

 

« PUTAIN, VIENS JUSTE DANS CE FOUTU DRAP »

 

« ESSAIE PEUT-ÊTRE DE LUI DEMANDER GENTIMENT ?! »

 

« HARRY CE N'EST PAS UNE CRÉATURE INTELLIGENTE, ÇA NE MARCHERA PAS ! »

 

« ESSAIE JUSTE ! »

 

« NON ! »

 

« LOUIS ! »

 

« BIEN ! » Il continua à poursuivre le zombie dans l'énorme hall de l'hôtel et roula des yeux. Harry était tellement naïf. Comme si demander gentiment marcherait. « ARRÊTE DE COURIR S'IL TE PLAÎT. » Le zombie s'arrêta. « Bon. » Il s'arrêta lui aussi juste avant de foncer dans la fille et lui jeta le drap dessus. Il regarda Harry et haussa les épaules.

 

« Tu vois. » Harry descendit du placard et alla de l'autre côté du zombie qui ressemblait à quelqu'un s'étant vraiment mal déguisé pour Halloween.

 

« Bon. » Louis fronça les sourcils. « On la ramène dans la chambre ? »

 

« Je ne sais pas. » Harry croisa ses bras. « On ne peut pas faire beaucoup d'expériences là-bas. »

 

« Cuisine ? »

 

« Cuisine. »

 

 

« Pourquoi pas du vinaigre ? »

 

« N'importe qui s'étoufferait. »

 

« C'est moi qui vais _te_ faire t'étouffer. » Marmonna insolemment Harry en remettant la bouteille dans le placard. Louis roula ses yeux et posa son regard sur le zombie qu'ils avaient attaché à une table en métal au milieu de la cuisine.

 

« Vous pensez que les gens qui travaillaient ici sont où ? » Demanda Liam, assis sur le comptoir.

 

« Qui sait. » Niall haussa les épaules. « Et on s'en fout. » Il ponctua sa phrase en prenant une bouchée de céréales.

 

« Où est-ce que tu trouves toute cette bouffe ? » S'exclama Louis, les mains sur les hanches.

 

« On est dans une cuisine. La maison de la bouffe. » Niall haussa un sourcil en entendant Harry crier de joie, brandissant une salière.

 

« Du sel. » Dit-il joyeusement.

 

« Ce ne sont pas des démons. » Louis prit quand même le seul parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Harry se sente mal d'être nul pour expérimenter sur les zombies. Il en mit un peu sur son bras et ils retinrent tous leur respiration.

 

« Rien. » Harry soupira.

 

« Bon, ça craint. » Niall sauta pour s'asseoir sur le comptoir à côté de Liam et fit le tour de la pièce du regard. « Essaie de le brûler, pour voir s'il ressent la douleur. »

 

« Un homme avec un plan, j'aime ça. » Louis le pointa du doigt avant de se diriger vers la gazinière, pris une poêle et la posa sur une des plaques. Il alluma le feu et le régla au plus fort, s'appuyant contre le plan de travail à côté en attendant que la poêle chauffe.

 

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Louis entendit Liam demander. Il tourna la tête pour voir que le plus jeune avait déboutonner son haut et était sur le point de le faire glisser par une de ses épaules.

 

« Euh. » Dit stupidement Harry. « J'enlève mon T-shirt ? »

 

« Pourquoi ? » Niall semblait horrifié. Pft, les hétéros.

 

« C'est l'apocalypse, Niall. Je vais vivre mes derniers instants comme je le veux. »

 

« Je suis complètement d'accord. » Louis lécha ses lèvres, complètement distrait par la chute de reins de Harry et sa peau pâle et tatouée.

 

« Pitié, n'aie pas une érection. » Supplia Niall, enfonçant sa tête dans ses mains.

 

« Je crois que je vais être malade. » Zayn expira avant de vomir sur le sol.

 

« D'accord, Zayn. » Dit Harry, offensé. « Je ne suis pas si moche. »

 

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit ton corps qui l'ait fait vomir, Harry. » Liam pointa du doigt le bras du garçon en question.

 

« Oh mon dieu. » Louis mit une de ses mains devant sa bouche. Une sorte de mucus jaune-verdâtre suintait de la morsure de Zayn. L'aîné du groupe pensa même voir une fumée étrange en sortir.

 

« JE VOUS AVAIS DIT QU'IL SE TRANSFORMAIT ! » Hurla Niall, descendant du comptoir et s'enfuyant loin du flux sortant de la bouche de Zayn. C'était dégoûtant même pour Louis, et c'était quelque chose. Une fois il avait vu un homme se faire renverser par une voiture et n'avait rien ressenti. C'était hadcore.

 

Le truc bizarre vert et noir sortant de la bouche de Zayn ? Non. C'était trop, même pour Louis.

 

« Je ne me transforme pas. » Insista Zayn, mais c'était dur à dire alors qu'il continuait de vomir et de cracher.

 

« Pourtant on dirait bien, mec. » Louis fixait la flaque de fluides sur le sol, écœurait.

 

« Peut-être que c'est un bon signe ? » Supposa Harry, essayant d'être rassurant. « Ton corps rejette peut-être le virus. »

 

« On ne sait même pas si _c'est_ un virus. » Louis secoua la tête.

 

« Vous sentez pas une odeur de brûler ? » Niall renifla en fronçant les sourcils.

 

« La poêle ! » Cria Louis, l'enlevant vite de sur le feu. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi et l'ustensile le brûlait et _oh mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il faisait maintenant_  ?

 

« Mets-la sur le frostie ! » Cria Liam, pointant le corps qui se tortillait toujours. Louis courra prendre la poêle et la lâcha sur lui, enveloppant de suite de son autre main sa main brûlée.

 

« Oh non. » Roucoula Harry. « Bébé s'est fait mal. On va mettre ça sous de l'eau froide. » Il traîna Louis jusqu'à l'évier et tint sa main sous le robinet avant de l'ouvrir.

 

« On dirait ma mère. » Bouda Louis.

 

« Je savais pas que tu faisais dans l'inceste. » Se moqua Harry. « Ou dans les femmes. » Louis tapa son bras de sa main libre.

 

« Tu es un connard. »

 

« Je suis _ton_ connard. » Harry sourit gentiment.

 

« Euh, les gars. » Les appela la voix de Niall.

 

« Quoi ? » Il se retournèrent tous les deux pour voir que la poêle avait fait un trou dans l'estomac du zombie autour duquel la peau crépitait lentement. Le zombie gisait sans vie. Ou était-ce plutôt un mort-vivant mort ? Un mort-mort vivant ? Un mort-vivant-mort-mort ? Louis se perdait lui-même.

 

« Ça. » Louis inspira. « C'est quelque chose. »

 

« Je me sens vraiment mal. » Zayn jeta sa tête en arrière et ferma ses yeux.

 

« Maintenant c'est de _ça_ que je parle ! » Rit Niall.

 

 

A leur plus grande surprise, ils ne rencontrèrent pas de zombie sur le chemin du retour. Ils décidèrent de laisse celui ''mort'' dans la cuisine. Louis aimait penser que c'était comme s'ils avaient mis sa tête sur une pique pour dire ''NE VOUS FOUTEZ PAS DE NOUS, ZOMBIES'' mais c'était surtout parce que ce serait vraiment étrange et inutile s'ils le ramenaient avec eux.

 

« Donc la chaleur tue les zombies. » Pensa Niall à haute voix.

 

« Ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué à faire. » Louis se recoucha sur le lit et soupira. Arrêter une apocalypse zombie était épuisant.

 

« C'est peut-être à cause de ce dont la poêle était faite. » Songea Harry, s'affalant à côté de Louis et tapa sa main dans la sienne.

 

« Il n'y a qu'une façon de le découvrir. » Niall haussa les épaules avant de sortir un briquet et de le mettre sous le bras de Zayn.

 

« PUTAIN ?! » Cria Zayn, enveloppant son bras brûlé d'une main et reculant vers Liam.

 

« Niall, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » Liam tira Zayn plus loin et regarda Niall avec l'expression la plus confuse qu'il avait eue de la journée.

 

« Je voulais voir si la chaleur affectait les zombies. »

 

« Frosties. » Corrigea Harry négligemment.

 

« Ouais, ça. » Niall le pointa.

 

« Je ne suis pas un putain de frostie ! » S'exclama Zayn. « Je ne me transforme pas ! »

 

« C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. » Niall plissa les yeux.

 

« Quel autre zomb- » Louis sentit Harry lui serrer la main. « Frostie transformé tu as rencontré ? »

 

« Il a raison. » Concéda Liam. Bien sûr qu'il avait raison, c'était un génie.

 

« Vous savez quoi, vous êtes tous des connards. » Niall leur envoya un regard noir. « Si vous ne pouvez pas voir pourquoi je suis inquiet alors vous pouvez tous allez vous faire foutre. »

 

« On ne dit pas que tu ne devrais pas être inquiet. » Zayn le regarda, incrédule. « On dit juste que tu ne devrais pas ME BLESSER ARBITRAIREMENT ! »

 

« TU ES UN ZOMBIE TU NE DEVRAIS RIEN RESSENTIR ! »

 

« FROSTIE ! »

 

« ON S'EN FOUT ! »

 

« PAS LIAM ! »

 

« EVIDEMMENT TU DÉFENDS LIAM ! »

 

« QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA VEUT DIRE, NIALL ? »

 

« TU SAIS TRES BIEN CE QUE ÇA VEUT DIRE ! » Niall leur envoya un dernier regard noir avant de partir de la chambre, dans le couloir.

 

« De quoi il parle ? » Zayn semblait sincèrement confus et se tourna vers Liam, haussant les sourcils.

 

« J'en sais rien. » Liam haussa les épaules, rougissant.

 

« L'un d'entre nous doit aller le chercher. » Louis était surpris d'entendre les mots sortir de sa bouche pendant qu'il s'asseyait.

 

« Tu quoi ? » Harry s'assit aussi et le regarda, émerveillé.

 

« Je viens de dire quelque chose de gentil. » Louis sourit. « Je suis redevenu une bonne personne ! »

 

« Ouais, Lou ! » S'exclama Harry, l'embrassant sur la joue.

 

« J'y vais. » Dit Zayn. « De toute façon c'est à cause de moi qu'il est parti. »

 

« Hé. » Liam l'arrêta d'une main sur son bras. « Fais attention, d'accord ? Il a peut-être pris une arme avec lui. »

 

« Il ne me blessera pas intentionnellement, Liam. » Zayn roula des yeux. « Il essaie juste de faire son macho parce qu'il est con. »

 

« Quand même. » Liam haussa les épaules en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet.

 

« Ça va aller. » Le rassura Zayn avec un petit sourire. Louis eut un petit sourire satisfait.

 

« Bon. » Commença Louis après que Zayn soit sorti. « Quand est-ce que vous allez régler votre truc ? »

 

« Dit-il. » Liam plissa les yeux.

 

« Dit-il ? » Répéta Harry en riant. « On a réglé nos trucs après un mois. »

 

« Ce mois valait au moins cinq ans. » Soutint Liam. « La tension sexuelle et romantique me faisait _suer_. »

 

« Ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger Niall. » Louis posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry et le garçon mit automatiquement une main sur sa taille.

 

« Niall adorait ça. » Liam sourit légèrement au souvenir.

 

« Il est adorable. » C'était bizarre venant de la voix soyeuse de Harry. Louis adorait ça.

 

 

Une heure plus tard ils décidèrent d'aller chercher les garçons. L'hôtel était grand, mais pas assez pour que Zayn soit encore à la recherche de Niall.

 

« Peut-être qu'ils sont en train de s'embrasser dans un placard. » Louis sourit quand Liam s'étouffa.

 

« Je ne pense pas. » Finit-il par dire.

 

« Probablement pas. » Harry fit un clin d’œil à Louis. « Mais on ne peut pas le deviner. »

 

« Si. » Insista Liam. « On peut. »

 

Ils tournèrent à un coin pour entendre des cris et des grognements venant d'un hall. Liam courut lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Zayn devenant plus claire, et Louis et Harry s'échangèrent un regard effrayé avant de le suivre.

 

« NIALL, COURS ! » Ils entendirent Zayn crier.

 

« JE SUIS DANS UN PUTAIN DE COIN, JE PEUX PAS ! »

 

« OH MON DIEU. »

 

« JE NE PENSAIS PAS QUE JE MOURRAI COMME ÇA. JE PENSAIS QUE CE SERAIT EN ME BATTANT AVEC UN OURS OU UN TRUC COOL DANS LE GENRE. »

 

« JE PENSE QU'ÊTRE BOUFFÉ PAR UN ZOMBIE EST ASSEZ COOL, NIALL. »

 

« CE SERA MA SEULE PAIX DANS LA MORT. »

 

« ZAYN ! » Cria Liam en courant dans la pièce. Harry et Louis n'étaient pas loin derrière et la vue qu'ils découvrirent fut assez pour que Louis arrête de respirer. Zayn était dans l'entrée, les larmes aux yeux, et Niall était de l'autre côté de la porte, recroquevillé dans un coin et entouré de zombies.

 

« Que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose ! » Hurla Harry.

 

« Niall ! » Louis essaya de se faire entendre par-dessus les grognements. « Je mentais tout à l'heure ! Je t'aime vraiment ! »

 

« Je t'aime aussi ! » Lui répondit Niall.

 

« Il ne va pas mourir. » Dit Zayn avec détermination. « Pas comme ça. »

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas f- » Commença Liam mais sa bouche se referma de suite lorsque la peau de Zayn commença à briller d'une étrange couleur jaune-verte.

 

«  _Putain ?_  » Louis s'éloigna de lui, les yeux écarquillés. Il continuait de briller de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que Louis ne puisse plus le regarder sans que ses yeux ne lui fassent mal. Se couvrant le visage d'un bras, il recula avant d'être envoyé contre un mur par une énorme bouffée d'air. Il entendit le son de plusieurs corps tombant au sol mais il pouvait toujours voir la lumière au travers de son bras et refusa donc de l'enlever.

 

« Oh mon dieu. » Respira Niall, Louis pouvant l'entendre seulement à cause du silence de mort s'étant installé dans la pièce. Il baissa finalement son bras et cligna des yeux pour enlever les points de sa vision.

 

Tous les zombies étaient par terre.

 

Tout comme Zayn.

 

« Harry ? » Cria Louis, incapable de le voir.

 

« Ici. » Répondit Harry à quelques mètres de Louis. Il avait l'air un peu fatigué mais pas blessé. Louis soupira de soulagement.

 

« Zayn ? » Liam se dépêcha de se relever, ayant clairement subi la même chose que Louis. « Zayn ?! »

 

« Il va bien ? » Niall courut de son coin, évitant soigneusement les corps.

 

« Ça va. » Zayn se frotta les yeux et s'assit. « Je crois. »

 

« C'était assez impressionnant. » Louis et Harry les rejoignirent. « Ce que tu viens de faire. »

 

« Tu as tué tous les- » Niall regarda Liam du coin de l’œil. « Frosties. »

 

« Comment c'est possible ? » Louis attrapa la main de Harry et se mordit les lèvres.

 

« J'en ai aucune idée » Répondit Zayn. « Mais regardez. » Il leva la manche de sa veste et montra son bras. « La morsure est partie. »

 

«  _Putain._  » Jura Harry.

 

« Je suis d'accord. » Louis se reposa un peu sur lui et fixa le bras de Zayn, comme s'il allait lui donner des réponses.

 

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » Harry n'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux l'endroit où se trouvait auparavant la morsure. Louis pensait que personne ne l'avait fait.

 

« On sort ? » Suggéra Niall. « On devrait voir s'il peut faire ça aux autres. »

 

« Je pense que je le sais déjà. » Zayn leva les yeux vers eux avec un petit sourire.

 

 

« Wow. » Louis ne pouvait pas y croire.

 

« Jésus. » Clairement, Harry non plus.

 

« Je sais. » Zayn semblait fier de lui, le connard.

 

« Ils sont tous à terre. » Niall regarda autour du parking où des dizaines de zombies s'étaient effondrés. Même derrière eux ils pouvaient voir des centaines de personnes par terre, affectés par ce qu'avait fait Zayn.

 

« Ils sont morts ? » Liam marcha vers un des corps et le poussa avec son pied. Ils attendirent tous en retenant leur souffle.

 

« Rien. » Soupira Harry.

 

« Attends un peu. » Zayn leva une de ses mains et regarda autour de lui. Liam leva les yeux vers lui et haussa les sourcils.

 

« Je ne pense pas que quelque chose va se passer. » Louis posa une de ses mains sur sa hanche et regarda les corps qui ne semblaient pas faire quelque chose de si tôt.

 

« Prépare-toi à ravaler tes mots. » Zayn sourit juste avant que des gémissements et des grognements de confusion et de douleur provenant de tous les corps.

 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda un vieil homme avec des vêtements déchirés en fronçant les sourcils, ajustant ses lunettes qui tombaient.

 

« Où est-ce que je suis ? » Demanda une jeune fille en portant, sans surprise, un T-shirt disant 1D, en frottant ses yeux.

 

« Pire gueule de bois au _monde_. » Une femme dans la trentaine portant une chemise à carreaux se leva immédiatement et partit dieu sait où. Harry aida l'adolescente en souriant.

 

« Hey, tu t'es juste évanouie quelques instants. Tu veux un verre d'eau ? » Elle avait l'air sur le point de se faire dessus, surtout parce que le haut de Harry était toujours déboutonné. Louis était toujours choqué et ne pouvait pas faire grand chose à part rester bouche-bée devant toutes les personnes se réveillant.

 

« Impressionnant, hein ? » Zayn lui envoya un coup de coude.

 

« Mais comment t'as fait tout ça ?! » S'exclama Niall, bougeant ses bras dans tous les sens et ouvrant et fermant sa bouche.

 

« J'en sais rien. » Zayn haussa les épaules. « C'est dans mes gènes ? La morsure a peut-être activée quelque chose dans mon ADN. »

 

« Ou c'était le destin. » Liam se mit à côté de Zayn en souriant.

 

« En parlant de destin. » Louis haussa les sourcils, regardant entre les deux.

 

« Ouais. » Zayn acquiesça comme s'il comprenait et se tourna pour faire face à Liam. « Liam Payne, tu es l'idiot le moins subtile au monde. »

 

« Je suis quo- » Commença Liam mais Zayn l'embrassa avant qu'il ne puisse finir. Niall et Louis crièrent de joie et commencèrent à les applaudir.

 

« OH mon dieu. » Louis entendit de derrière.

 

« Oh, merde. » Dit Harry et se tourna pour voir la fille s'évanouir dans ses bras. Harry le regarda en haussant les épaules en la reposant par terre.

 

« Viens par là, petit con. » Louis lui sourit et l'indiqua à venir avec son doigt.

 

« Mon amour, tu es trop bon. » Harry s'avança vers lui en exagérant sa démarche et Louis le tira par un des trous de la ceinture de son jean ridiculement serré et magnifique.

 

« On a arrêté l'apocalypse. » Soupira Louis, la bouche collée à la sienne.

 

« Oui. »

 

« Tu me croyais depuis le début, pas vrai ? »

 

« Oui. » Harry frotta son nez sur celui de Louis. « Même si ce n'est pas vraiment toi qui l'as arrêtée. »

 

« J'ai aidé. » Louis plissa les yeux. Harry lui répondit par un baiser.

 

 

« Nous avons toujours pensé que Zayn Malik était magnifique, mais il se trouve que ses gènes lui ont donné plus qu'une beauté impressionnante. » La journaliste sourit à la caméra. « Ils lui ont aussi donné la capacité d'arrêter une apocalypse zombie. Ou, comme les garçons aiment l'appeler, une apocalypse frostie. Ce garçon et son ancien groupe ont arrêté à eux seuls l'apocalypse par un miracle de la science. Lorsque Zayn fut mordu par un des civils infecté, un gène dormant dans son ADN s'est activé et a permis de réveiller les personnes de cette transe dans laquelle ils étaient plongés depuis la veille. »

 

« Nous sommes ici, devant l'hôtel où, une semaine plutôt, ils ont découvert ce que le pouvoir de Zayn avait fait. » La journaliste s'avança vers eux, où ils étaient alignés et couverts de maquillages et de produits pour les cheveux pour leur interview. « Comment vous sentez-vous d'être non seulement un ex-membre du boys band le plus connu au monde ainsi que le sauveur de la race humaine ? »

 

« Le sauveur de la race humaine c'est un peu dramatique. » Zayn sourit timidement. « Je préfère nous appeler chanceux. »

 

« Comment ? » La journaliste mit le micro devant Louis, qui sourit chaleureusement à la caméra, montrant légèrement ses dents.

 

« Nous avons fait beaucoup de décisions stupides qui ont marché en notre faveur. C'était juste de la chance que Zaynie, ici, aie la capacité de sauver tout le monde. »

 

« Nous somme bêtement chanceux. » Continua Harry. « Nous en tant que groupe, nous devenant connus et trouvant les gens qu'on aime. » Il regarda Louis à ses côtés et attrapa sa main.

 

« On est juste des putains de destructeurs de frosties, mec. » Sourit Niall, la bouche pleine de nourriture.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
